The Zeppelin TShirt
by advidartist
Summary: one-shot. What does Jackie do with the t-shirt Hyde gave her when she needs a place to stay when her dad is in jail and her mom is still not back yet? How does she convince him to help her? Set in season five. contains a mature theme, so be warned.


**The Zeppelin T-Shirt**

It was an impromptu, last minute birthday gift for Jackie, and even though it was last minute it was still a few days late.

It was one of his old favorite Led-Zeppelin t-shirts. It was a dirty black color with white letters and designs on the front. It was something she didn't really like compared to the pink fuzzy sweater Kelso had gotten for her. But the fact that it was from her boyfriend Steven, was the reason to why she accepted it. Unlike the sweater that she rejected, once she found out how Kelso had gotten it.

She didn't find a use for it at first, because unlike her boyfriend, she hated Led-Zeppelin. So she stored in the back of her closet, hoping no one would find it there. But then, after her Dad was in prison for some time and her mother still wasn't back yet. Jackie Burkhart felt herself growing considerably lonely at night when she was home alone. It was then that she dug up the t-shirt again, having now found a use for it.

XOXOXO

Whether it was one of those nights or one of those days, Steven Hyde felt sorry for whoever it was that came knocking on the basement door in the middle of the night, waking him from his slumber. As he forced himself off his small cot in the basement, he swore that if it was Kelso up to one of his idiotic schemes he was in for a punch in the shoulder and the door slammed in his face.

He groggily opened the door to find his girlfriend Jackie standing there in a long trench coat. He was surprised to see it was her when he opened the door. Confused and tired he asked, "Jackie what are you doing here? Kelso didn't talk you into doing something stupid did he?"

She shook her head, "No Steven."

"Then why are you here?" he asked still confused and slightly tired.

She walked inside as he closed the door behind her. There was a moment of silence as she tired to gather her words. "Steven my dad is in prison and my mom is still not back yet and to be honest I don't want sleep in an empty house anymore."

He pursed his lips, thinking, before he said, "So you want to spend the night here. I don't think that Red will like that all that much."

"I don't want them to know about it, I already told Mrs. Forman that my mom is back. So I was thinking it could just be you and me," she said in a somewhat pitiful voice, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

He placed his hands on her waist as he thought about her proposition. All the while she was looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"So it will be just you and me in the same bed at night," he paused. She could tell by the tone in his voice that he was thinking of something mischievous, to do or say next.

"I know what you're thinking…" she began, only to see Hyde raise his eyebrows in curiosity. "And I came prepared."

She released her hold on him, and undid the trench coat she wore. She slowly began to walk to his room as she let it fall to the floor in a small pile.

Hyde, now woken up completely, widened his eyes in surprise, not knowing his girlfriend had such a seductive side.

After she dropped the trench coat, she was wearing nothing but her shoes, panties and the Zeppelin t-shirt he had given her not too long ago. The t-shirt was bigger on her and wore loosely on her small frame, compared to the broadness of Hyde's shoulders which the t-shirt was fit for.

Seeing her like that her like that he chased her into his room, only having to doge her shoes when she kicked them off as she hurried inside the small back room of the basement, all the while smiling.

XOXOXO

"So can I spend the night here from time to time?" Jackie asked as she lay next to Steven in his bed curled up in the sheets.

"Of course…as long as you wear this," he said holding up the black t-shirt that lay limp and empty by the side of the bed.

She didn't give an answer all she did was smile, giggle, and kiss him. To him that was a perfect way to say yes.

* * *

A/N: well this is a first, my first story besides a zutara fic, and my first official one shot, well i did a series of one shots once but i don't know if those count . I love Jackie and Hyde as a couple, it makes way better sense to me and they seem to get along better then Kelso and jackie. Don't get me wrong i love ashton, but the character Kelso is an idiot, funny, but stupid.

So anyway please R&R, i absolutly adore feedback.


End file.
